A Love Story
by tntfriday13
Summary: Agh! This my first story on this site, but I can't bring myself to delete it! If you read this, try not to go insane from the horrible grammar and punctuation... you have been warned. "this is a story of how Yukina and kuwabara and a few others get together, pairings are in yaoi form and in male and female form too"


Hi this is a story about two people….well actually ones a koormie (A/N I hope I spelled that right) and how they got together.

Since I'm new to the whole creating a story thing I'm just going to start with the corny Once upon a time.

Okay once upon a time there lived a greenish blue haired koormie, That had just moved into her new friends (Genki) temple. There she had a great time watering flowers, gardening and learning more about healing techniques.

There was also a very nice human boy that came to visit her everyday. His name was Kazuma Kuwabara. He loved her very much, so he would come as often as possible to spend time with her.

Kuwabara's prov

Ok today's the day I will finally win the heart of my beloved Yukina. But before I go to the temple for the ummmm checks watch OH NO!! ITS ALREADY 2:00 AND I'VE ONLY VISITED HER 5 TIMES!!. I better hurry and get to the store.

1 hour later (after the trip to the store)

Ok do I have everything I need. Flowers- check, chocolate- check. YEP, HAHAHA I CANT WAIT TO VISIT YUKINA!!!.

NORMAL PROV

Yukina was sitting in her garden when suddenly she herd a noise coming from the trees. She got up to investigate. But then she heard something els….

YUKINA!!!! Yep it was kuwabara he got to the temple in record time, let me see it took him..checks watch 1 minute to get there.

YUKINA, YUKINA, kuwabara shouts from the first step of the temple while running towards yukina.

Yukina turns around to wave at him. Hi Kazuma, she says. Kuwabara finally reaches her to tired from all of the yelling her name and the millions of steps he had to climb.

Then out of the trees was hiei, The overprotective brother.

Kuwabara was about to kill him (A. because he wasn't paying attention to know who it really was and B. even if he did know who it was…he doesn't like hiei very much.

So Kuwabara was just about to call his spirit sword when he tripped over his feet and landed face first into the dirt.

HIEI"S PROV

Great, just great the idiot's here….DAMN IT!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK YUKINA A QUESTION LIKE….THAT WHEN HE'S HERE!!!!...I'll just have to get rid of him.

NORMAL PROV

So hiei thought of a very complicated plan to get kuwabara as far away as possible for him to talk to yukina.

But he decided not to go with the complicated plan so he just kicked kuwabara all the way to New Jersey.

Then hiei turned to yukina.

BROTHER!! Yukina said haply/ angrily (happy because she loves her brother and angrily because he just kicked her friend all the was to New Jersey.

Hi yukina, Hiei said while getting really nervous.

What brings you here, yukina said.

Well I have a question and I cant really ask anyone else. Why couldn't you ask Kurama? Asked yukina.

I just couldn't ask him THIS particular question.

So what is your question, I'll do my best to answer it.

Well….How do you get someone to fall in love with you?

Brother….YOUR IN LOVE?? IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU. Yukina runs up and hugs her brother until he starts to turn blue.

YU-ki—NA I can't BRAETH!

Oh sorry, well if you want to get a person to fall in love with you there are about hmm..3 options. Number 1 you can just be yourself and just tell them you love them, Number 2 you can act the way you think the person wants you to act..but save that for a last resort, And Number 3 you can give them a love potion...

And with that said hiei was gone

WAIT HIEI I WAS JUST JOKING ABOUT THE LAST PART!!!!

KUWABARAS PROV

DAMN YOU HIEI!!! Kuwabara screamed in the streets of NJ.

Damn it how am I supposed to get back to Japan now?

AH HA THAT'S HOW I'LL DO IT!!

Kuwabara gets next to a building.

SPIRIT SWORD GET REALLY REALLY LONG!!!

He sticks the spirit sword into the building and it gets long enough to get him right into Japan. (A/N OMG!!!)

YAY!! It actually worked now to get back to my beloved Yukina.

YUKINA"S PROV

I really hope hiei doesn't go with the last option I gave him..

I wonder who he is in love with?

YUKINA YUKINA!! I'm BACK YUKINA!!!

YAY!! Kazumas back

KUWABARAS PROV

There she is just a little angle waiting for me to get back from that, gross and disgusting place.

NORMAL PORV

Kuwabara ran up to yukina and gave her a big hug

OH YUKINA!! There's something I need to ask you. Said kuwabara

Yes what is it Kazuma? Asked yukina

Well I just wanted to say..

I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH

Yukina's eyes went wide , what did he just say?

Kuwabara took the silence as rejection and was about to say it was a joke when yukina jumped on him with such force it knocked him to the ground.

(A/N for all of the people hoping the two will get a lemon Sean you are about to be very disappointed :P)

She hugged him as tight as possible

And said…KAZUMA I LOVE YOU TOO!!

At that moment kuwabara fainted

The next day he woke up in a nice warm bed, and he thought he dreamed the whole thing up.

Until Yukina came in the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Needless to say he fainted, But the Yusuke walked threw the door and threw a bucket of ice water over his head

Kuwabara woke up again and hugged yukina for dear life (with out hurting her of course)

Well I never thought I'd see the day when you two love birds finally got together, yusuke said

Both kuwabara and yukina started laughing

Then yukina spoke up, well yusuke why don't we throw a picnic to celebrate me and kazumas new relationship.

THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!! I'll go and spread the word to all of the gang…but don't get jiggy with it while I'm gone tntfriday13 said no lemon scenes will be in this story

Both started laughing again when yusuke walked out the door

Yukina then said, I don't care what tntfriday13 says

(A/N OMG I TOLD THEM NO LEMON SCENCES!!!)

Before they could do anything rated M the door to there room swung open

And entered boton with koenma (in teen form) behind her

OH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!!!! Boton said

Now boton don't you think we ruined there rated M moment, koenma said

Boton blushes, oops sorry about that '

Koenma grabs her hand and drags her out of the room.

Well I guess everyone's here already, yukina said

Yeah we better go and greet them..but how did urameshi get all the food and people so fast, kuwa said

Yusuke then entered the door, HA I TOLD YA NOT TO TRY AND GET JIGGY WITH IT WHILE I WAS GONE!! Since you tried to break the rules everyone and everything magically appeared out side.

Damn, both yukina and kuwabara said.

So get both of your asses out side and see the miracle that just happened.

Both yukina and kuwabara ran out side to see the weirdest (in kuwabaras mind) and the most happy (in yukinas mind) sight they've ever seen.

Every member of the gang had someone Boton had koenma and they were both sitting on the temple steps making out.

Yusuke ran to keiko and grabbed her ass…so yusuke had keiko…at last. Yusuke got smacked on the cheek and landed face first into the concrete then keiko bent down and kissed his cheek better.

Genkai was dating some old dude and they were just talking about training there students.

Shizuru had been dating a guy she found at her favorite smoking bar and they were sharing a cigarette.

But the most beautiful couple that was there was laying on hiei's lap kissing him. It was kurama.

Yukina ran up to the pair and whisperd in hieis ear, you didn't use the love potion did you brother?

Hiei whisperd back, no I didn't think it would be fair for kurama.

Yukina smiled as wide as she could and hugged kurama and hiei, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!!!!

And so everyone had somebody and they had a great picnic. During which hiei dragged kurama away and rated R noises were heard.

THE END


End file.
